The Apartment Up
by brianna94
Summary: Sookie is moving on from a bad breakup and finds out life is much sweeter if she looks up. Sookie/Eric Rated M Lemons later on in the story First story I have wrote. Please review thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Hi Everyone, I am back it has been a very long time since I have been on here. I have been so busy lately and I can't believe it's almost been a year since I have been on. So lately I have finally thought of story I'm not the best at writing story but this one you will love. If you like Sookie and Eric then in wild lemon ride. I want thank my beta girl Kim915 she helping my proofreading I really appreciate what she is doing.

The Apartment Up

Sookie POV

I got to my apartment that I have been living in for a couple weeks now. I really like living here. It's weird that no one has bought this apartment because it was a beautiful 2 bedroom 1bath with a full size kitchen and living room. I was just coming back home from college and trying to relax. After taking a shower I started to make dinner for myself. It gets annoying trying to buy a whole bunch of food when there is only one person to feed.

About six months ago I started getting over my last break up. See, I thought I was going to marry Bill until I found out he was sleeping with his secretary on our 2 year anniversary. Basically I wasted 2 years of my life on a man that wasn't worth it.

I was listening to music for a bit then I heard the upstairs neighbor just get home. I didn't even know that someone lived there. I put on my pajamas and went to my living room to turn on the TV so I can catch up on some Games of Thrones. While I was watching the show I started to hear some moaning. I knew that couldn't been my TV so I paused the show. Then I listened very closely. Weird, it was coming from upstairs.

GIRL: FASTER! I told you FASTER! Oh My God You Are So Fucking Good! Why Didn't We Do This Sooner? (panting)

MAN: Come On Slut You Know You Like It!

GIRL: YES! I'm Going To Cum! Aaahhhhhh!

I couldn't believe I was hearing this! It was turning me on so bad I started to stick my hand down my pants. I began to imagine who this guy was because I wanted him to do it to me. I haven't had sex since my last relationship. I needed a guy really bad or I just need sex get back on the saddle.

MAN: FUCK YES! Take It Bitch You Know You Want It... You Want Me To Give It To You?

GIRL: NO! Not So Hard!

MAN: Too Bad You Are Going To Get It!

I started to speed up and I finished masturbating after that little session. I return back to my show and finally they started to be quiet and I knew it was time for me to go to bed. I turn off my TV and make sure my door is locked. I get into my bed and fall asleep. I'm startled awake a short time later by hearing the girl screams and man yelling AGAIN. I was never going to get any sleep at this rate. I try to put a pillow over my head but nothing was working. I understand why no one bought this apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sookie POV

Dear Diary,

I don't know how I'm still alive since that night I came home and found out I had a neighbor who has not stopped having sex with people. Every night I have to hear a girl screaming stuff over and over. I'm so getting sick of this. I have not got any sleep. I wish I had some sound proof walls. Why did my life have to get ruined by one guy?

I have tried to stay out of the house as much as possible. I can't believe I can't go into my own apartment without hearing him humping every girl in America. I just want to relax in my own apartment. I know I have been pleasuring myself out of this but it's not fun anymore, I want to have peace.

You're a big girl Sookie Stackhouse you will not let anyone take over your life! You will march up to that room and tell him straight up what an asshole he is.

I'm doing it!

I'm out of my apartment and up the stairs. I'm finally at his apartment door. I was going to meet this mystery man who has been destroying my life and not getting me any sleep.

I started to knock…knocking again…..

I know he's in there...I heard him having sex this morning!

Finally at last, I hear footsteps then the door opens.

All I see is a very tall man 6'4', blond hair, blue eyes and only wearing a towel. I was about to drool and take him home with me. No! No! Sookie, you are on a mission... THINK!

He starts thinking before me..."Hi! you must be my neighbor downstairs welcome to your new home."

"Do you know what you've been doing to me for the last couples of weeks? RUINING MY LIFE! and you have the nerve to say hi to me. Who do you think you are?

"Miss, I don't know what you are talking about? Do you need a drink of water?

I raised my hand and slapped him across the face. "How dare you!"

"I don't what your problem is lady but you are going to explain why you just did that!"

"Let go of my wrist! How dare you put your hands on me!

"Explain NOW!"

"You seriously don't know what I'm talking about? Every night for three weeks you have been having sex with all your lady friends and have not let me get any sleep ever since.

"Sorry miss you must be talking about my roommate. I just got back home today! I'm going to let go of your wrist now and we can talk like normal people."

I just stare at him after he let go of my wrist. Oh my god! he has a roommate. I was wrong. I'm so embarrassed right now.

"Miss?"

After he said that I just bolted downstairs into my apartment, locking the door pretending nothing happened.

What did you get yourself into now Sookie?

*Should I continue or not I need reviews because I don't want to waste my time if I write a bad story. This is really hard on me and I want to write a good story sorry about the grammar I suck at it. Please review it will make my day Thanks to Kim915 for helping me with my grammar I owe her a lot.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone, I been getting some review I wish I was getting more review to know if I should continue but I will do one more chapter to see if you guys respond. I will tried my best to make the chapter longer but I suck at writing so I want to make it good for you guys. Grammar will always be my bad thing when I write the story. I hope you guys stay in tuned Thanks I appreciated.

Chapter 3

Sookie POV

I can't believe I just went to my upstairs neighbor and found out the guy I slapped was not the guy banging every girl in America. It was his roommate. Great job Sookie you win an award for being idiot of the year.

I need to cool off for a while after what I did. I decided to take a shower. While I was in the shower I started to think about my neighbor and how hot he was. He was like Thor, a god who came out of the sky. Why did I screw up? he probably thinks i'm crazy. I bet there is going to be rumors going around about me in the building saying "don't go to apartment 94B that's where the crazy girl lives". I finally cool off after taking a shower.

I started to hear knocking at my door but I decided to ignore it. I make it seem like i'm not home.

Then it got louder and louder he knows i'm here. Oh my god! what am I going to do? please god just make it go away!

" I know you are in there Miss I can hear you!"

Oh SHIT!

I went up to the door and looked in the peepl through I saw a handsome tall man looking frustrated. Why did I have to mess with Thor? I'm only in my robe after just taking a shower so i make sure my robe was secured before all my goodies started popping out saying " let's have a party!"

I open the door to angry Thor and started to walk in my apartment like he owned the place.

"Excuse me Mister did I say you can come into my apartment?"

"You owe me an explanation for what you did earlier tonight!"

"Yeah, can you wait a couple minutes and let me get dressed? You can take a seat on the couch."

"Okay I will be waiting!"

I saw him take a seat on my couch and I went in my room and locked it so he couldn't barge into my room and see anything. I don't know what I'm going to do. First, I need to find some clothes. I found a cute pair of Salem skinny jeans and a cute red bra to wear with my new blue blouse. I noticed my hair was a mess in the mirror so I put it up in a ballerina bun. It's time to face him. There was no way I was getting out of this. I went to go face Mr. Thor out in the living room.

When I walked in Mr. Thor Snapped his neck up and look right at me for a couple of minutes.

"I think you owe me an explanation as to why you slapped me in the face."

"Okay, I know what I did was uncalled for but, I thought you were the guy who was ruining my life by having sex every night with all the girls. I got angry when you told me you didn't know what I was talking about. It made me so frustrated because I had to listen to that for weeks and I have not had any sleep in a long time. I felt so bad after you told me that was your roommate. I forgot that this building was a two bedroom apartment building. That's why I ran."

" I understand, I just want to make sure you were alright. My name is Eric by the way what is yours?"

"My name is Sookie and I'm so sorry for what I did. I will never do that again."

" It's alright Sookie, I just got back home today after being on vacations for weeks."

"Can I make you dinner to repay you for what I did to you. Its the least I can do. I was just going to have some roast beef."

"I would love to stay. So, tell me about yourself... why did you move here?"

"It's a long story you don't want to hear at all trust me."

As I was talking to him I went to the kitchen to get the food that I was preparing earlier this morning. Thank god I bought some extra food. I told Eric that he can sit at the table dinner will be ready in ten minutes.

"We have time you can tell me the story we are no in a rush if you don't mind."

I turn around and saw him pulling out a seat.

"Do you want a drink Eric?"

"I will take whatever you have."

I went in the refrigerator to look and found that I had some white wine I bought for my two year anniversary with Bill. I pull the wine out of the fridge and got wine glasses and started to pour wine into them. I brought a glass to him and set my glass where I was going to sit. I turn around went to go get our plates of food. I started to walk back to the dining room and saw Eric standing up pulling out my chair for me so I could sit down.

"Thank you."

"No problem!"

After eating our dinner for sometime he began giving me great compliments on my cooking. He was such a gentleman I couldn't believe I was having dinner with a guy I slapped because I thought he was ruining my life.

"So are you going to tell me the story?"

"Okay I will tell you the short story of how I came to North Carolina after my last break-up. I was dating this guy for two years I thought I was going to marry this were even sharing an apartment together. On our two year anniversary I went up to his office to surprise him with a romantic picnic basket dinner. I walked into his office and the surprise was on me.I saw him fucking his sectary and I just watched in horror because I couldn't believe this was happening to me. He saw me with the flowers and basket bawling my eyes out. He then told me that it wasn't what it seemed."

I asked him how long its been going on and he tells me A YEAR!"

I couldn't believe it. I threw the basket at him and slapped him. I told him not to come home.

I started to run as fast I could and I could hear him calling my name. I went to our apartment and as fast I could when I got in there I started to pack up all my things. After that, I put all my stuff in my car and left.

After 6 months I found a place I wanted to stay and I changed my whole life after a stupid guy."

I saw Eric listening really closely and I started to get emotional.

"Can you excuse me Eric?" I ran to my room shut my door and started to cry. I never was going to find a guy for me. He probably thinks I am crazy.

" Sookie please come out. I'm sorry. I should have not made you tell me the story."

I couldn't go out there. I couldn't face him. I just can't.

I asked him to please go after an hour of being in my room. I couldn't hear any noise. I heard some footsteps to the front door and I heard it shut quietly. I decided to go out to the kitchen and clean up my mess. When I went out there everything was put away and the dishes were clean. I ruined it, he's one of the nicest guy I ever talked too.

I heard my doorbell ring and it front of it were a vase of flowers with a note saying "I'm sorry-Eric".

Oh my god I can't believe he did that. I took the vase in the kitchen and put it on the shelf after closing the door. I knew it was bed time for me. I headed to my bed and just flopped on it. I turned off the light and started thinking to myself before I passed out.

"What am I going to do?"

TBC

How was that you guys It took me really long to do this I hope you guys like this chapter I need review or I won't continue please tell me thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Eric POV

I was just coming home from my three week vacation. I had to get out of this town because every girl was trying to hump me. I'm not your average man. I'm 6'4' and girls want to jump on me like a spider monkey because I look like a Viking.

When I walk into my apartment I notice that my roommate was having sex while I was gone because there were a bunch of girl's thongs everywhere. He is not the best roommate to have but it's better than nothing. While I was walking around putting all my stuff back where it belonged I found a note on the table for me.

"Hey Eric,

Sorry I missed you coming home. Can't wait to hear about the trip. I will talk to you later. Sorry about the mess. I will clean it when I get back. Guess what? We have a new neighbor downstairs. I wonder who it is.

-Quinn"

Yeah right he would clean up the mess. It would probably take him a million years just to take the garbage out. Quinn and I have been friends for a long time. We met in high school and have been friends ever since, but lately we've been having our differences and drifting apart. We don't talk as much as we usually did. After cleaning up Quinn's mess I decided to take a shower. While I was just finishing I heard someone knocking. I knew I wouldn't have enough time to put some clothes on so I made sure my towel was wrapped around me tightly.

When I opened the door the most beautiful woman was standing in front of me. She looked to be about 5'6' with blond hair and blue eyes.

It turns out she's my new neighbor from downstairs. When I welcomed her to the building she completely lost it on me. She said I was ruining her life but I had no idea what she was going on about. I've been gone for over three weeks. Then I started to wonder what Quinn was doing when I was gone.

When I told her I had no clue what she was talking about I saw her hand come up and slap me!

I couldn't believe this gorgeous woman just slapped me. I didn't know what her problem was but she was going to have to explain herself. I had to take hold her of wrist before she decided to get slap happy. There was no way I was going to let go without a good reason.

She tells me that every night for three weeks I have been having sex with all my lady friends and have not let her get any sleep. When she sees the look on my face she begins to realize I wasn't the one with all the sex partners. I told her I just got back from my vacation today and she must be talking about my roommate.

I let go of her wrist and figured we can talk like normal non slap happy people. She stared at me for a while and then bolted down the stairs to her apartment. I knew we were going to have to finish this conversation so I decided to give her some time before I went down. I couldn't believe that Quinn did that to her while I was away. She seems like a sweet girl minus the slapping.

I got dressed and start to think on how I should I approach her. I knew Quinn wasn't going to be home so I went to the living room to catch up on one of my favorite shows that I missed while I was gone. Game of Thrones is the best show ever. I thought my dream girl was Emilia Clarke who plays Daenerys Targaryen but now I think the girl who lives downstairs might be my dream girl.

After finishing my show and giving my new neighbor sometime to herself I knew it was time for her to explain everything to me. I walk out and head downstairs to apartment 94B. I went to her door and knocked really hard. I was waiting a long time but I knew she couldn't hide in there forever.

When I told her I could hear her she knew the jig was up.

I heard her say "Oh SHIT"!

When she decided to grace me with the presence she did so with only a robe on. Man, she was hot!

I went in so we couldn't make a scene out in the hallway.

I waited for her to get dressed so she can explain everything to me about what happened earlier. I sat on her couch and noticed that on her TV she had Game of Thrones on pause. I couldn't believe I met my dream girl and she likes my favorite show. This is a freakin' miracle.

I snapped my neck up when she came back and looked at her for a couple of minutes. I asked for and explanation as to why she slapped me and when she was done explaining I finally introduced myself and asked her if she was ok after everything that happened. She said she was sorry and I could tell she really meant it.

She told me her name was Sookie. I can now put a name to the girl of my dreams. She invited me to stay for dinner and I thought what a great way to get to know her. I asked her what made her move here and she said it was a long story I didn't want to hear at all but she was so wrong. I wanted to hear everything she had to tell me. While Sookie was getting everything ready and about to bring our food and drinks I got up from my seat to pull her chair out. I wanted to show her I was a gentleman.

While we were eating I could not stop looking at her so I needed to break the ice because I didn't want her think I was crazy by staring at her.

So I asked her to tell me the story of why she moved.

When she was done I was stunned. I tell you one thing that was definitely not the story I thought she would share. She ran into her room and locked the door I couldn't believe I made her cry. I felt so bad I thought this was going to be a good story. I should have listened to her when she said that I didn't want to hear the story.

I asked her to come out and I apologized for making her tell me anything. She asked me to leave. I didn't know what to do. I knew she wasn't going to come out. I probably ruined my only chance with her. I noticed the mess from dinner and I had to pay her back so I cleaned everything for her so she didn't have to do anything when she came out. After I was done I left her apartment and shut the door.

I went up to my apartment and got on the phone right away and called a flowers shop. I asked if they can do a quick delivery and would pay them whatever they wanted. I just wanted to make sure she got the flowers. I told them to have the card say "I'm sorry –Eric."

I just hope she can forgive me. When Quinn comes home he and I are going to be having a long discussion.

TBC

I hope you enjoy that chapter sorry for leaving you hanging. Thanks to Kim915 for helping with my grammar she makes this story come alive. Please review I need more to see if you guys like it thanks lemon soon I promise. I want to also Kim915 wrote half of the chapter thanks. I really need more review I really work hard on this stuff. Thanks I really appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi you guys it's has been a long time since update. Sorry I have been so stress out lately with finishing up first year of college and works. I'm always exhausted when I come home I wanted to tell you guys I will try update as much I can. I'm not the best writer but at least I'm trying thanks for everyone listening now it's time for a new chapter.

Chapter 5

Sookie POV

After noticing that Eric got me flowers after what happened last night I started to think about what I was going to do. I knew I had to talk to him but it was going to be later on in the day. I had classes today and there was no way I was going to miss them. I'm so close to finishing and getting my degree to become a teacher just like my gran was. I wish she was still here but I know she's in a better place.

When I got back from a stressful day of classes I decided to go up to Eric's apartment instead of my own. I was hoping Eric wasn't there so I didn't have to extend my embarrassment any further. I knocked on the door and waited and right when I was deciding to bolt or not I heard the door unlocking.

Let me just say that when Eric opened the door he looked amazing I almost forgot what I came up there for. He was wearing khaki shorts and a blue shirt that matched his eyes. He was about to speak but I decided to nip that in the bud and held up my hand to let him know I needed to go first. Well at least before I lost my nerve. He gestured for me to step inside his place before anything got settled outside in the hallway. When I stepped inside I began to get nervous. I didn't know what to say, it's not like I practiced a speech before coming up here. Think Sookie you can do it you did it before!

He walked me into the living room and stood there quietly watching me trying to get the words out of my mouth. OK breath...here it goes...

"Eric I want to say I'm so sorry for what I did. I shouldn't have told you to leave my apartment. It was a rough time for me to relive that story for me and you didn't need to see my cry. Thanks for the flowers and for cleaning up the kitchen for me. You really didn't need to that but again, thank you.

"Sookie you have nothing to apologize for I was the one who asked about your life and why you moved here. I should've listened to you when you said I didn't want to hear it. I'm sorry for what I did and I hope you can forgive me. I actually wanted to know if you would like to go out on a date with me tonight?

I was speechless. I couldn't think of any words to come out of my mouth. I knew I really liked Eric a lot and I wanted to hop on down the couple train again. I was ready! I didn't need to have Bill hanging over my head for the rest of my life. He fucking ruined his life by cheating on me; I bet he wished he never did. While I was thinking all about that in my head I started to hear someone call my name.

"Sookie are you alright you haven't answered me. Was I too forward? I was wasn't I?

"Sorry Eric I didn't mean to zone out like that, but yes I would like to go on a date with you tonight."

"Great! I will be at your apartment at 8. Wear something comfortable tonight."

"Okay I will see you later"

I went downstairs to my apartment to get ready. I knew I needed to take a shower and find something cute to wear. I wonder where he's taking me. I was getting happy for nothing because first dates don't always end well. If it goes well I could see Eric in my future. After my shower I found a cute pink sundress to wear and comfy sandals to wear with it. I decided to wear a sexy black bra and panties. No grannies on this first date!

I had a good hour until Eric came but I needed to do my hair. It was still wet so I had to dry it first. I couldn't decide what to do with it. I decided on simple loose curls. I noticed it was 7:45 when I was just finishing up and I heard a knock on my door. I checked the mirror and I noticed I looked great!

I heard the knock again and thought It couldn't be Eric because it's not even 8 yet.

I went to open the door to see who it was and it was Eric, with a bouquet of flowers for me. He had on a pair of black jeans and a long-sleeved white button up shirt. I noticed that some buttons were undone at the top and saw his nice tan chest, man this guy looked like a god. I just wanted to drool all over him and take him into my room and lock him up.

"Hi, sorry I'm early. I didn't mean to be early. Here these flowers are for you. You look beautiful."

"Thank you Eric. You didn't have to get me more flowers but there beautiful. I'm ready; just let me get my purse."

I took the flowers from him, grabbed my purse, and made sure my lights were out before I locked up.

He directed me towards his car which was around the corner from our building. We stopped in front of a cherry red corvette and my mouth just hung open.

"This is your car?"

"Yeah, this is my car you like it?

I nodded so fast. He went to the passenger side and opened the door for me. I was amazed with his car. I couldn't believe he has this. He must have some money. STOP thinking that Sookie!

We stopped at this fancy restaurant that I never been too because it was too expensive.

"Eric we don't have to go here. I know how expensive this place is. We can go to Applebee's or something.

"Sookie it's fine you don't have to worry about money when you are with me. I would never take you somewhere cheap for a first date."

He got out of the car and went on my side and opened the door. He took my hand and we went inside.

The hostess greeted us

"Reservation for Northman "

Right away sir let me take you to your booth.

We were shown to our booth and Eric sat on the same side as me.

"Thanks for taking me here Eric."

"No problem Sookie I hope you enjoy it. How was your day today?"

"It's been very stressful with finals coming up and not getting a lot of sleep lately. Otherwise it's been a good day.

"Sorry about that Sookie. I was going to talk to my roommate today but he hasn't been home since I got back. I will fix this and make sure you are not so stressed."

Our waiter came up to us and asked us how we are doing tonight but she mostly asked Eric because she was facing him. I can tell she was trying to hit on him. She made it seem like I was not even here and Eric was the only one. If she wants to play that game then game on.

"Are you allergic to anything Sookie?"

When I said I wasn't he begun to order for me which I though was sweet. I was starving and couldn't wait to eat.

"I hope it was okay that I ordered for you"

"It's fine and thank you for ordering."

After about 30 minutes of getting to know one another I found out Eric ran his own business and he had a partner he ran it with. Our waiter came back and brought our food. She slapped down my food like it was nothing, like I wasn't even there again. She was starting to piss me off! She kept asking if Eric had everything he wanted. He told her we were good. I started to get nervous because he didn't even notice she was flirting with him.

Eric ordered us some steak, mashed potatoes with gravy and green beans. He told me this was the best steak in North Carolina he ever tried. After eating everything I thanked him and told him I had to go to the restroom. While in the restroom I was thinking to myself that everything was going great. When I was finished I went to walk back to our table and noticed "the bitch waiter" was back. I was walking slowly and I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Stop trying to flirt with me, I'm not interested in you. Can't you see I'm on a beautiful date?"

and with that "the bitch waiter" looks right at me while I'm walking up to the table and says "whatever, you rather have this blond bitch over me! No one denies me!"

and she walks away from us.

"Sorry about that, I'll make sure something will happen to her."

"Don't worry about it. She's just jealous because she won't get to have sex with you and she thinks I will.

" So who is having sex tonight?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that"

Eric smiled and said let's get out of here. He drove us somewhere else and I noticed we arrived at the beach.

" I thought we could take a walk on the beach and get away from everyone."

I smiled and began walking with him. We were talking forever. I had so much fun tonight and I knew the night was going have to end because I needed to study and get back to reality. After he drove us home he walked me to my apartment telling me he had a wonderful night.

"Thank you Eric I wish we could've stayed out later if I didn't have finals this week." it was already 11o'clock.

"It's fine Sookie. I was wondering if I can take you on another date again this Saturday."

"That will be wonderful Eric"

Eric leaned in to kiss me and WOW!

His lips were perfect against mine. It seemed like they were made for me.

Then I hear a guy yelling out Eric's name.

We broke apart and looked at the man who was with a woman.

"Hey Quinn I have been trying to call you why have you not been answering my calls?"

"I was with Holly. She's been great, we were about to go upstairs"

I could tell this was Eric's roommate standing in front of me who was keeping me up all night long and he was going to try keeping me up again!. He looks very familiar but I just couldn't figure it out.

"No you are not Quinn, if you are going to have sex tonight you are not going to keep me up tonight so find some other place."

"Alright man I'll see you later. He looked at me and told me goodnight and took Holly with him"

"Eric thank you I really appreciate what you did"

"No problem, I will talk to him when he gets back. Goodnight I will see you soon."

I got on my tiptoes to give him a peck on the lips "Goodnight Eric."

I went into my apartment and closed the door. I couldn't believe I kissed him. I went to get ready for bed. I wrote in my diary what happened tonight with Eric. I knew I was going to sleep tonight and after I finished writing I put my diary in my desk and went to my bed and turned off my light. Last thing I remembered before I closed my eyes was my night with Eric.

TBC

Thanks everyone for reading I really appreciate what Kim915 does this story would not be good without her fixing my mistakes. I made this chapter especially extra-long because I owe you guys and this was really hard to write this chapter. The roller coaster had just begun and lemon will come soon. Please leave your comments. Thanks Brianna94


End file.
